Out of Sync
by TwiLighT7242
Summary: Edward and Bella's bond was ideal - the kind of relationship lovers want to have. But what started off as a strong one fell out of place. How did they become so out of sync?
1. Prologue

**YO LADIES! THIS ONE"S MY REAL DRABBLE WAR ENTRY. HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**Thanks for BellaEdwardlover1991 for being the grammar check and the awesome tip! Kudos to bornonhalloween for brainstorming on the title with me and Nocturnal Emissions for the "sensuous" pre-reading ;) Lastly, thanks for WhiteWolfLegend for the banner. **

**Oh, and my RL friends who inspired me this freaking story xD**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**BPOV**

It's funny what people believe about love, what _idealistic _people think about love. They believe that it should be platonic – sweet, patient, and nonsexual. That if they fall in love, it'll sweep them off their feet and let them fall breathlessly. They think those people who experience problems in relationships are not really meant to be because if they are, then the whole thing should be smooth sailing. Maybe, fairytales do come true?

I'll tell you what. I used to be one of those people – the _dreamers. _I believed in it, I grabbed it, but what happened? I fell so hard, in the end, I was broken, _wholly _broken. That changed my views of the world. I should never have let myself be one of them.

I let myself give out so many chances, but where did all of them end up? What happened to it? It went to waste. A dumbfuck like me should've known the consequences the very first time I gave him the chance. Well, what do you expect? The whole thing was so good, so perfect I thought it will never end.

I hope I can prove I'm a good friend to Alice for doing this. Admittedly, I know I have so much to make up for the years that we spent apart from each other. I did miss her and the rest of the gang. But I'm just so full of their crap! Never growing up? Really? It's fun, I know. I'm one of those people who want the 'forever young' concept, but, there's no such thing. I have grown up while they weren't ready... while he wasn't ready. Deep sigh.

I've always hoped they changed after I walked out on all of them. I still do, but now that I see them again? Groan.

What hurts more than seeing your ex changed up and acting like the real civilized person you wanted him to be when you were together?

Nothing. You know why?

'Cause I still love him. So much.

* * *

**DID YOU LIKE IT? LATERS, BBs!**


	2. Young, Wild, and Free

**Thanks to BellaEdwardlover1991 for the grammar check and the awesome tip! Kudos to bornonhalloween for brainstorming on the title with me and Nocturnal Emissions for the "sensuous" pre-reading ;) Lastly, thanks for WhiteWolfLegend for the banner.**

**Oh, and my RL friends who inspired me this freaking story xD**

**I'll be putting up a playlist of this story on my blog once a dozen of these are posted. Until then, collect those titles :D**

* * *

**YOUNG, WILD, AND FREE**

_So what we get drunk?_

_So what we smoke weed?_

_We're just having fun_

_We don't care who sees_

_So what we go out?_

_That's how it's supposed to be_

_Living young, and wild, and free_

**EPOV**

_6 years ago..._

"You should've seen his face!" Jasper guffaws, pointing his finger at Emmett. "That was fun, let me tell ya. He was mid-hump with the chick when the cops came!"

I burst out laughing breathlessly, clutching my knees for support. We three just stopped running away from the club. The cops made a surprise party crash after someone tipped them there are college students getting high of weed inside it. Apparently, those college students are us.

Emmett sighs. "What a loss. She's got a good grip." He scratches his head. We laugh harder. "Hope she survives, though. I might want a repeat session."

A faint police patrol car sound came from the direction of the club. The three of us look at each other with wide eyes dashed through the streets.

We run some more until we're already a few blocks away from the place. The cops are still patrolling, though. College boys, especially us _freshmen _college boys will be dead meat if they ever catch us.

"Come on, dude. Let's hide here." Em points at a bar across the street. He hurriedly pulled me inside.

* * *

**See you later! Leave some thoughts 3**


	3. How to Love

**Good evening/morning/afternoon to all of you! I have come back from the dead bwahaha *coughs***

**Okay... remember I said this was inspired by my RL friends? It was LOOSELY patterend. m'kay? lol #justsayin**

**Also, DISCLAIMER:**

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I try to keep my story as realistic as possible, but if ever you find something offending or beyond the realms of real life in any sense, please suspend the laws of reality and remember that this is only a work of fiction.**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

* * *

**HOW TO LOVE**

_But I admire the way you keep my attention_

_It's like you like being the center of attention, baby_

_But don't be mad, nobody else is tripping_

_You see a lot of crooks but the crooks still crooks_

EPOV

The interior of the bar is as fucking passable as a bar can be. Like a pub or something. Obviously, there's a drink bar and then tables and chairs... never mind. I guess it's a normal night here. It's not really as packed as the club we just escaped, but it's clearly a people's hangout. There's even a singer performing live.

"Three beers, please," Emmett orders the bartender. He quickly comes back with three bottles of beer and Jasper pays for them. I grab mine and head to a table close to the stage. "Is she singing 'Fix You'?" Em asks. "Acoustic. Nice."

_And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?_

Gotta say, the chick's hot. Good voice, too. "Seriously, fucker. Shut up," I complain to Emmett who's singing along. Fucker ignored me. I have to strain my ears just to hear the chick's voice. This song is one of my favorite songs of all time. I get goosebumps every time I hear this song.

_Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you_

"Isn't that Bella Swan?" Jasper wonders.

* * *

**You want to hear how Bella sang it? Visit my blog *evil grins***

**iluvvampzfanfiction . blogspot . com**


	4. What's My Name?

**Here comes Bella!**

* * *

**WHAT'S MY NAME**

_Oh, na na_

_What's my name?_

_Oh, na na_

_What's my name?_

_Oh, na na_

_What's my name?_

_What's my name?_

_What's my name?_

**EPOV**

"You know her?" I grit out, ogling her short frame. Brunette – my type of girl. Knows hip hop - which is singing right now, by the way – double check. Good rack? She's blessed! Fuckin' A. "She does look familiar." She's looking directly at me. I can tell this chick is hardcore.

"I know she's Alice's friend," Jasper shrugs. I stiffen. Fucking bastard's my sister's boyfriend. They've been together for as long as I can remember. Cue the shudder.

"Swan? You mean, 'Forks Police Chief Swan' _Swan?_" Emmett stupidly asks.

"The fuck, man?" I take a swig of my beer. I turn to Jasper who's texting away like my sister does. Gah. "The fuck are you doing?"

"I'm just checking if this is the bar Alice told me she'll be going to," says Jasper who doesn't even fucking bother to look up from his phone.

"Fuck me," Emmett mutters when the door slams shut and the blonde he fucked in the club bathroom stall. I snort. He prefers blondes, I prefer brunettes. Jasper prefers... my sister. Lovely.

Blondie glances at our direction and arches her brow at Emmett, recognizing him. Emmett smirks and makes a move towards at her.

Jasper's eyebrows shoot up. "Barbie with a good grip?" he recognizes. We both snicker. I can tell she _does _have a good grip - she's tall enough for him and has long fingers. Not bad, my man. No wonder he wants a repeat.

"Thank you." I whip my head to the singer chick a.k.a Bella Swan's direction and quickly stood up to go to her. What? She's eyefucking me the whole time. What can I do?

* * *

**Now, now. *rubs hands* Who likes Bella?**


	5. If We Ever Meet Again

***sighs* This chapter is the last beta'd chapter, so, I'm apologizing in advance if the next chapters have corrections :D**

**Does anyone like the songs?**

* * *

**IF WE EVER MEET AGAIN**

_Say, do you come here much? I swear I've seen your face before_

_Hope you don't see me blush, but I can't help but want you more, more_

_Baby, tell me what's your story, I ain't trying, don't you worry_

_I'm flirting with my eye, I wanna leave with you tonight_

_Say, do you come here much? I gotta see your face some more_

**BPOV**

"Hey," he whispers in my ear. I shiver at his voice. I'd be damned. Edward Cullen finally notices me. And he even followed me!

_"Wow. After nineteen years, he's finally noticed you. Gosh, I'm having such a fangirl moment," _my inner bitch says sarcastically. She even rolled her eyes. So bitter.

"You're Bella, right? My sister's friend?" Edward asks. My back's facing him, so I let an eyebrow arch freely. As always, he smells manly, his perfume, and pot. Why I know that, don't ask.

"Um, yes?" Dude, you're not even sure. He still looks sexy, though... and high. I blink at him and run my fingers through my hair.

"I'm Edward. You probably know that already." I smile hesitantly at his chuckling. Either he's drunk, he's high as the clouds, or he's fucking weird as hell, I'm not sure. "You sounded good, singing up there," he compliments.

I blush. "Thanks."

"I bet you'd sound good, screaming in my bed, too." My eyes widen at his sudden pass. Oh, my god. He's flirting with me?

He shot me his trademark smirk. Who wouldn't fall for that? I smirk at him, too.

Let's see what you got. "You do, huh? You know, I actually _do_ vocalize in bed." I look at him suggestively.

He arches his brow, probably not expecting me to have a good remark _and_ double meaning. "Maybe we should test that?" he suggests.

I look down, contemplating if I should give this fucker a chance. "Hmm... I don't know." Maybe I should teach this guy a lesson? Stop thinking that he's god gift to women even though he really is?

He leans on me and pecks my cheek. "Come on." he seductively pleads. He continues to kiss my face. This guy's good. He does this to girls?

I shrug aimlessly and take his face and kiss him.

* * *

**Who saw Edward's line coming? ;)**


	6. I Got A Feeling

**Wow, all of your reactions are very interesting. Well, anyways, everyone is entitled to their own opinion. The pre-reader says it's hot while others say it's not. *shrugs***

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE STICK WITH THE STORY AND DO NOT FORGET THAT IT'S ONLY LABELED AS ROMANCE, SO ANYTHING CAN GO... FLUFF, ANGST, DRAMA, etc. JUST NOT THE FILTHY STUFF LIKE, YA KNOW...**

**On with the story!**

**Oh, and they're all 19. **

* * *

**I GOT A FEELING**

_I got a feeling_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night_

_That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

**EPOV**

We abandoned the four stooges – there's now a fourth one –by exiting through the back door and soon reaching my apartment, laughing our asses off. The cabbie's pissed at our make out session the whole drive. Well, I just can't keep my hands off her. Anywhere I hold her, my hands fit perfectly. Hell, I never kiss girls so much before. I do prefer... _her_.

I have a hard time opening the door as we're back to kissing again. I close the door shut and we kiss, touch, wildly. By the time we reach my bedroom, we're both already bare naked, our bodies covering each others.

My guess of her being hardcore is proved when I push her to the wall and she turns around, her back facing me. Fuck, I just hit jackpot here. I grip her hips and position my cock on her back entrance. I thrust fast and hard but she just moans in pleasure instead of hurt. I put two fingers inside her pussy and thrust it at the same time as my dick while she supports my ass and pushes it as deep as she wants.

The sensation's just so good. Skin slapping, heavy breathing. She fists my hair. For a girl a foot shorter than me, she's got good grip.

I groan. I turn her around and hitch her legs around my waist. I languidly suck every part of her that I can reach. She moans and continues to clench and unclench her hands on my hair and back. I walk backwards and fall into the bed, me under her. We switch positions and I instinctively pulled out a condom from my drawer. I wiggle my brows at her.

She laughs at me. "I think this is the part we're going to test your vocalization," I tease, fingerfucking her while I put on the condom. Her eyes widen in ecstasy as I continuously hit her g-spot.

"Edward, I'm so close," she whimpers.

"Hold on, baby." With a quick thrust, my dick's inside her warm pussy. I pound on her, sucking the fingers I put inside her. She tastes good. Her breasts jiggling, I cup one and suck the other one's tits. I do a lot of sucking tonight, I must say. Pinch, bite, lick. Pinch, bite, kiss her mouth. _Sooo gooooood..._

She whimpers more and I feel myself closer... and closer... "Ahhh!" she screams, both of us coming. Yeah, I'm done.

I kiss her lips once more and, for the first time in my life, cuddle next to her. In a state of euphoria, I whisper, "Your vocalization skills are to die for."

* * *

**Someone told me this was one's hot, but what about you ladies? What are your thoughts? What can you say about Bella's vocalization skills? ;)**


	7. I Just Had Sex

***peeks* Aftermath, comin' up!**

* * *

**I JUST HAD SEX**

_I just had sex and my dreams came true_

_So if you had sex for the last 30 minutes then you're qualified to sing with me_

_I just had sex and it felt so good_

_A woman let me put my penis inside her_

_I just had sex and I'll never go back_

_To the not having sex ways of the past_

**EPOV**

"The fuck?" I mutter, effectively woken up by my ringtone. I don't wanna move. My position's so fuckin' perfect, dammit!

"Answer THE DAMN PHONE, baby!" Bella complains, her voice hoarse.

I chuckle and kiss her cheek. "Morning."

"Morning," she groans.

I run a hand through my face and answer the phone. "WHAT?" I ask harshly. According to my alarm it's just eight in the morning. Too fucking early for my taste.

"DUDE! YOU FUCKING LOCKED THE DOOR!" Jasper shouts over the phone. Geez.

Bella chuckles behind me, listening. She's also a ninja? She wraps her arms around me. It feels comfortable. Huh.

"That's your fault," I shoot back, smirking. Desired effect received. "You didn't come home early enough."

"Fuck you, Edward! You sneaked out with Bella, didn't you?" Jasper guesses.

"Since when have you been a mind reader, Jazz?" I can feel something ominous is about to be revealed.

"Shut up, Eddie!" He knows I hate that nickname, that fucker. "Emmett went somewhere with Rose and that only led me to going home with your sister," he rubs. I can feel my jaw clench. Fucker uses the advantage of her girlfriend being my twin.

"Who the fuck's Rose? Blondie with a good grip?"

"Yep. Blondie with a good grip," he snickers. "Alice said she's her and Bella's 'new best friend'."

I turn to Bella and kiss her. Honestly, I'm not a kisser. But this is Bella... and I prefer... her. "Blondie with a good grip? Really?" Bella asks incredulously. I shrug. She arches her bitchbrow.

Why do I feel the need to explain to this girl? "She- she's not... I haven't... that's not what..." I stumble upon words. Seriously, this girl! She looks at me expectantly. I sigh. "Emmett used that to describe her."

"Uh huh," she says flatly.

"Yeah!"

She shrugs and just walks out the bedroom. What the hell? No one turns away from Edward Cullen!

"Shit, I gotta go," I hastily tell him and end the call. I spot her gathering clothes. Phew. "Where are you going?"

"Breakfast. You?" she responds.

"Yeah." I nod, dumbstruck.

"Okay."

* * *

**We have a golden boy here, haven't we? Maybe that's why he acts like the son of a-**

**STICK WITH THE STORY, PLEASE? ALWAYS THINK OF THE PROLOGUE.**


	8. Sway

**Has anyone of you ever experienced reading a fic that used "velvet wetness" or "velvet heat" in the lemons part? o.O I want to share this to all of you. I was beta'ing one, and, you know, the unexpected happened. The most dreaded moment of my smut-reading life happened. I was like, "Oh, shit! You have gotta be kidding me!" *shrugs* I just can't imagine someone with "velvet" wetness. THE FUCK?**

**Anyways, going back to the story...**

* * *

**SWAY**

_Say you'll stay_

_Don't come and go like you do_

_Sway my way_

_Yeah, I need to know all about you_

_And it's all because of you_

_It's all because of you_

**BPOV**

The past six months have been a blur. After that first breakfast date we had, Edward continued to ask me to have breakfasts with him. And lunches. Sometimes, dinners, too. So, yeah, after a few weeks of just that, and him and his friends visiting the bar I work for, we became official. We haven't introduced each other formally to our respective families, though. I don't think his mind is quite there yet. That would be too fast for him, considering he still does his 'normal lifestyle' – living like a fucking bachelor. I can't stop him from doing what he wants, 'cause like what I've said, he's just not _there _yet. Ya know?

"Bella," Rose nudges me. "You're secluding yourself to your thoughts again."

"I'm just fine," I answer, searching the library for the textbook I need for English. I took Journalism for college. They say it's better to take that than English Literature 'cause I was part of our high school newspaper _and _still part of U-Dub's campus paper. I love to read and write.

"You're thinking of Edward, aren't you?" she guesses. Her expression softens when she sees my reaction. "Shit, you're in love him."

"I am not!" I hiss. I am, Rose. And I know I'm an idiot.

"Then tell him!" she urges.

"I can't. He's not ready yet," I pathetically say, controlling my feelings, effectively divulging the truth. "I don't have to hear him say that he loves me back just because he felt forced."

Rose knows that, of course. Her 'fuck buddy', or so they call, is none other than Emmett, one of Edward's best friends. And she feels the same as I do. In love with those guys, I mean.

Alice is really the most expressive out of the three of us, but Rose hugs me, showing her well-kept vulnerable side.

"I hate boys," she mutters.

* * *

**You see? They know their guys are still... *sighs* It's not even the angsty parts yet, and I'm already feeling sad. Tough love. Have you ever experienced this? Pining for someone?**


	9. Where Are You Now?

**Hallo! Just to clear this up - the guys aren't fooling around with anyone else. Even if they have fucked up ways, they won't do that to their girls.**

**I also have a new beta! Thanks SUNFLOWER3759! She rocks!**

* * *

**WHERE ARE YOU NOW?**

_Where are you now?_

_'Cause I'm thinking of you_

_You showed me how_

_How to live like I do_

_If it wasn't for you I would never be who I am_

**BPOV**

The whole day, Edward ignored me. He doesn't text, or call, or even ask me to lunch. He totally forgot me. I can feel hurt, confusion, and anger mix inside me, and I'm telling you, it's not gonna be good. I'm so gonna scream at him for making me this... _soft!_

"Chill, Bells. He'll _come_. Trust me," Emmett reminds me.

I continue to pace back and forth outside the restaurant we all agreed to eat dinner at. _Come? Please, there are no girls involved. Please, there are no girls involved._

"Come?" I exclaim, horrified.

Emmett mulls on my question for a moment, confused. "Yeah." Just then, realization hits him. "I mean, yes, he'll come... I-I mean he'll be here, Bella," he stutters.

"Yeah. I just texted him, Bella. Calm down for a bit, okay?" Alice pleads. She hugs me tight and run her fingers through my hair soothingly. I take deep breaths.

After a few more minutes of Edward M.I.A., I reluctantly come with them inside the restaurant. I send a quick text to him.

**Fucker, if you don't come here right now, I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN! – BELLA**

* * *

**Uh oh!**


	10. Moment of Truth

**Let's hear Edward's side. What's wrong with him?**

**You know who you are beta! Thank you. ;)**

* * *

**MOMENT OF TRUTH**

_I used to know her brother _

_But I never knew I love her_

_'Til the day she laid her eyes on me_

**EPOV**

It's been...

Sigh. An hour.

An hour since Em left for the agreed get-together dinner.

I lean my elbows against the balcony, rubbing my face in exhaustion and taking a long drag of my weed. Some fuckin' stoner in that club we went to last Tuesday night gave me a roll. By some fucking luck, I have been able to avoid pot for almost a couple of months already. If Bella discovers this...

Bella...

Sigh. That woman's the reason I'm here in the first place. I run my hand through my hair and tug a little on the ends of it. I feel like shit. I had avoided her the whole day. I just really had to. This fuckery needs to be sorted out.

First things first, I'm confused. I don't understand what the fuck I'm feeling. I would've asked Jasper, but I know that the fucker would spill the beans to my sister who would rat me out to Bella, and that's just unacceptable.

Whatever.

Just like what I have said, I have,by some unknown reason, forgotten about smoking, er, weed. I think it's mostly about Bella. We've been together, I guess, for, I think, six months already. Now, it's not that I'm a heartless motherfucker, but I don't do concern. Edward Cullen does _not_ worry about someone getting pissed off because of what he does for fun. I suppose it changed, though, 'cause I feel as if Bella's approval means the whole motherfucking universe to me, and that her happiness is my happiness, or some shit like that. Can't say I didn't miss pot sometimes.

Here's what compromised my mind. You see, my short-ass twin Alice, asked me earlier this week why now,after all these years, I just thought of dating Bella. Actually, I don't really give a shit about the timing, but , it made me think of why I didn't really notice Bella in Forks. And I think, even now I don't have any answer.

I shout in exasperation. I've been up all night thinking of Bella's reaction if I light this roll I'm holding right now. I imagined her smiling when she found out I didn't take it and there was this tingly shit I feel inside me. And then I imagined her finding me taking a drag and I saw her throwing a bitch fit. She was so mad that it made me feel disappointed in myself. And then she suddenly wants to break up with me and I just ended up promising her I won't ever do it again and told her that I love her. That's when I jolted awake, realizing that I was just having a nightmare. Fuck, it felt so real I almost called Bella to tell her I love her.

I pinch the bridge of my nose. That couldn't be?

Could it?

* * *

***shudders* Oh, shit. He's in love with her? Would this turn out good or the other way around?**


	11. Vulnerable

**Angsty chapter?**

* * *

**VULNERABLE**

_And your slow, shaking fingertips_

_Show that you're scared like me_

_So, let's pretend we're alone_

_And I know you may be scared_

_And I know we're unprepared_

_But I don't care_

_Tell me, tell me what makes you think that you are invincible?_

_I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure_

_Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's_

_Vulnerable_

_Impossible_

**BPOV**

"That's it! I'm going to him," I burst out, breathing deeply.

Each of them sighs in resignation.

I hail a cab. I've always had a spare key for their apartment, you know, for _special purposes. _Knowing Edward, he'll lock the door of the apartment when he's alone So these keys could come in handy.

The car stops at the apartment complex the three boys share. I've always viewed boys as more spoiled than girls, and they're luckier. I mean, they get fast cars, more privileges, and whatthefuckever they want.

I digress.

I open the door, sure that Edward's in here somewhere. I find him at the balcony... smoking weed. Dammit.

"Edward," I call him but he doesn't look back. He just continues to lean on the balcony railing. "You could've warned me that you were going to ignore me, that's what you normally did before," I spit at him, feeling BitchBella reign in.

Again, no response. What's so beautiful about the fucking view out there, anyway?

"You're smoking weed again." _As always. _I sighed.

"Why do you care? Why are you even here?" he asks harshly.

I look away from him, feeling the traitor tears roll down my cheeks. It's like he slapped me so hard on my face.

"I waited for you the whole day and you ignored me. And then you ask me why I am here," I cry. It fucking hurts that I'm so in love with him and he doesn't care.

He looks at me angrily. "What the fuck is your problem? You used to be so-"

"You happened! And why do I care? I care because I'm your girlfriend and you don't even care about me!" I shout at him. I can't take it anymore. I break down crying. "You fucking asshole!"

I feel him leaning closer to me. "Shit. I'm so sorry, Bella." He rubs his face. "I love you."

* * *

***panting* Oh, shit, oh, shit, oh, shit!**


	12. Secrets

**Loving the reviews. bbs! They're different yet united! Gosh.**

**I like that one of you said that she doesn't buy Edward's actions and one said he doesn't want to grow up. I think everybody goes through that phase of not wanting to grow up. Maybe because you're holding a memory tight in your hands or you feel left out. I don't know. Like what I said: different yet united. People are like that; they just don't believe it.**

**Too much rambling! Gotta hear Bella's thoughts about this!**

* * *

**SECRETS**

_So, tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that were like those years_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_So, I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect line_

_Don't care if critics ever jump in line_

_So, I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

**BPOV**

Is it wrong of me to not believe what he said? I knew this was gonna happen!

He grabs my arm and tosses the joint to the street. I shake my head and try to free my arm from his grasp. Fuck, he reeks of pot.

Tell me, how can I believe him? The whole day he forgot he has a girlfriend. We have a dinner date but instead of showing up, he's been up here in his apartment smoking pot and enjoying Seattle lights. And what's worse is that he's even mad that I came here to check him, asking me why I fucking care about him! And now, all of a sudden, he's kissing ass, telling me he loves me?

"You love me? Come the fuck on, Edward! I wasn't born yesterday!" I shout at him, venom intact with my words. "You think I'd believe you?"

He lowers his head at me, hurt visible in his eyes. "Bella, I do love you. I am so in love with you," he professes.

"You're fucking high, Edward!" I yell.

"I'm not, okay? I lit that joint up just a few minutes ago," he argues, "but I do love you. What do you want me to do for you to believe me?"

"It's over, Edward," I tell him suddenly.

"What? Come on, Bella! Believe me. Ask me anything and I'll fucking answer you. Please," he pleads, kneeling below me.

I can already feel my resistance wearing out. Just like that and he already had me. I sob loudly. "Why did you ignore me the whole fucking day? And why didn't you go to the restaurant? We had an agreement, for fuck's sake!"

* * *

**Now, now. Thoughts?**


	13. When It's Time

***sighs* I just realized I won't be able to post everything today. Sorry :( I'd have to make for it and post the week. ;) Ya like?**

**Oh, I just realized this is the thirteenth chapter! Maybe it's a coincidence that this is my number and this chapter is... um... you judge! **

* * *

**WHEN IT'S TIME**

_Words get trapped in my mind_

_I'm sorry I don't take this time to feel the way I do_

_'Cause the first day you came into my life_

_My time ticks around you, but then I need your voice_

_As a key to unlock all the love that's trapped in me_

_So tell me when it's time to say I love you_

_All I want is you to understand_

_That when I take your hand, it's 'cause I want to_

_We are all born in a world of doubt_

_But there's no doubt, I figured out I love you_

**BPOV**

Edward leads me to the couch. You can see the bachelor life they're living just by their apartment. It's just like another clichéd mens' loft. Black and white scheme, straight lines, leather couches, all kinds of mens' magazines. The three of them are living the life, considering their well-off families. He sits me there while he runs to his room to change his shirt.

"Bella?" he calls, as if I left the room already. He sighs in relief when he sees me and quickly heads to the couch, angling his body to face me. "Bella, I'm so sorry I didn't show up the whole day. I was just thinking of so many things. It got so heavy that I really had to light up that joint," he explains, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. I don't know if I should be pissed off or what.

I pull his hand from his face, making him open his eyes. Just then, tears roll down his cheeks and he leans his head on his other hand. "Why can't you just talk to me about it?"

He laughs bitterly, shaking his head. "I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because it's about you," he laughs humorlessly.

"What?" I ask, perplexed.

"I didn't understand what I'm feeling. Last night I had a dream of you breaking up with me because of a roll of weed. I ended up promising you shit that made you happy, and that made me feel a fuck ton of girly," he shares. Again, I don't know if I should be pissed or fall in love with him more.

But never have I ever seen him cry, except for tonight. And hot damn, it's because of me!

"I love you, Bella. I really do. I've realized that now, and I believe it. No one has ever made me feel like I should kill myself for letting them down. The look on your face when you came on the balcony, it was just like what you looked like in my dream," he tells me, cupping both of my cheeks. "Fuck, I'm such a pussy."

I smile wistfully at him. "You're not, Edward. I love you, too."

* * *

**And she said it! What do you think? Is Edward starting to grow up or what?**


	14. What Makes You Beautiful

**I'm back! Thank you for the reviews! You make my day. Seriously.**

**Now who wants to continue the story? Let's see when Edward grows up?**

* * *

******WHAT MAKES YOU BEAUTIFUL  
**

_Baby, you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_If only you saw what I can see_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know_

_You don't know you're beautiful_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

**EPOV  
**At last! It's summer! Thank God.

Ever since our face-off a month ago, Bella and I have been easier with each other. I can say that she's been more comfortable with me and that there's a feeling of certainty in the air whenever we're together. Hell, I don't even react to Emmett's jabs anymore. We all know Bella's taken my dick already.

"Sun. Mmm... feels so good," Bella moans, her whole length clad in a two-piece swimsuit as she stretched on the lounger, making my length stretch inside my board shorts. Some fuckers turn their heads at her. I make sure to make it known to them. She's so fuckin' perfect but she doesn't believe me. Yet.

We're in Florida right now, visiting her mom, Renee, and her mom's husband, Phil. Yeah, obviously, we're totally legit now, and we're starting off with Renee. Most of all, we're gonna drink up all the fuckin' sunlight we can get 'cause we'll only stay here for a month and move next to Chicago where my grandparents live. I know. This is big, I'm tellin' ya.

"Edward, Bella, you want some beer?" Renee asks. I look at Bella who's still not moving. Maybe she doesn't want beer? Nah. She'll never pass for that.

"You want?" I check, pointing out to her mom.

"Nah. Don't listen to her. She's testing the both of us," Bella replies. And I thought Renee likes me already. Girls...

"Thanks, Renee, but no thanks," I respond at her offer. Renee just shrugs in return.

"Always remember to think twice every time my parents offer you something," Bella advices indifferently. She turns her head to see me arching my brow at her.

She shrugs. "Charlie is chief of police, remember? And Renee took up Psychology in college. She worked for the FBI once. That's how they met."

My eyes widen at that. I gape a bit, too. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I huff. Gah. Her parents are the bomb! No wonder she's a rockstar.

She just snickers at me. "Ignorance is bliss, my friend."

* * *

**Uh oh. No wonder she's a rockstar!**


	15. Good Life

**A taste of the Masens...**

* * *

******GOOD LIFE  
**

_Oh, this has gotta be a good life_

_This has gotta be a good life_

_This has gotta be a good life, good life_

_I say, "Oh, got this feeling that you can't fight"_

_Like this city is on fire tonight_

_This could really be a good life, a good, good life_

**BPOV  
**SWOOOOON...

Chicago is so beautiful. It has just the right kind of weather, the whole place is beautiful! There's even a boat ride with a tour guide, ya know, like in Venice? Well, it's not really as romantic as that but it's still a boat ride.

Life's good. After a few weeks in Florida, convincing Mom not to rat us to Dad, and celebrating Edward's birthday, we fly to Chicago, Illinois, his mom's hometown.

"Edward!" an older woman accompanied by an older man shouts at the waiting area of the Chicago O'Hare International Airport. Just by looking at her you can already see where Edward's mom got her looks from and where Edward definitely got his bronze hair and green eyes.

"Grammaw," he greets back, pulling me eagerly to them. I plant a small smile on my face. Shit, I heard from Alice they were friggin' high class. What if I don't pass the standards? You know, with the 'food chain' analogy and all that?

"Don't worry, babe. They don't bite." He winks, sensing my dread. I look at him incredulously. He smirks in return. Is he for real?

Then something clicks in my mind. Oh, I know what this is. He's trying to get back on me for not telling him about Renee's psychology job. We'll see...

The oldies are all smiles by the time we reach them. "Edward," the older man I assume is his grandfather greets him and envelops him in a man-hug.

"You must be Bella," says Edward's grandma who suddenly hugs me. Her smile is so inviting that I do the same in return. "Alice talks about you before."

"She does?" I ask, making a mental note to ask Alice about shit.

She nods. "Please also call me grandma. It's okay."

Wow, it's not every day someone gives you a privilege of something like that. I smile hesitatingly. "Grammaw?"

To my surprise, she excitedly claps and even squeals an Alice fashion squeal. I see what you did there... "She told me you're my Edward kiddo's sweetheart."

We soon stop walking when we get to a fuckin' Jaguar. Hey, I only know that shit 'cause Jake kept pestering me about cars we were kids. "Sweetheart?

When did she tell you that?" Edward kiddo asks while we get in the car. I really wanna snicker at all of this. Apparently, his grandparents are quite different after all.

"Oh, just a couple years ago..." she informs us.

* * *

**Just ask away, 'kay?**


	16. What The Hell?

**TEST!**

* * *

**********WHAT THE HELL?  
**

_If you love me_

_If you hate me_

_You can take me, baby, baby_

_All my life I've been good but now_

_Whoa, I'm thinkin' 'What the hell?'_

******BPOV  
**Say what?

"What do you mean 'a couple years ago'?" Edward grills Grammaw dubiously.

"Remember when you were Juniors? That time," she confirms.

My mouth goes agape. "Um, Edward and I have only been together sinceDecember of last year," I reason out, waving my hand out to prove my point.

"Then why on earth did Alice say that?" the driver a.k.a. Edward's grandpa pries.

We both shrug.

"Oh, well, darling, you two still look cute together," Grammaw compliments. I blush. His grandma said we look cute together! Cue internal girlish squeals with matching happy dance.

"Can I hug you?" she requests. Why not? I hug her. She makes me miss my grandmother.

The loud country sound'Our Song' by Taylor Swift broke our everlovin' hug. Admittedly, I pout a bit at that. I take out my phone to answer a call from... Alice.

"Bella! How's Chicago so far?" Alice chirps.

"Alice!" I reply back sarcastically. "We're so gonna talk later," I whisper.

"No, it's okay. You can take it," Grammaw tells me, waving her hand dismissively. "Say hi to her for me."

I smile tightly in return and shift to face the window. "Why on earth did you tell her we've been together for years when we're not?" I interrogate her in a hushed voice.

"What? No I didn't! I only said that I had seen a vision of you as Edward's girlfriend. I didn't say that you are that time," Alice answers.

I blush deeper. "Alice, you didn't even tell me you had this kind of vision!"

"Like you'd believe me, B. And where's the fun in that?" she cackles.

I make a face. "Are you fuckin' serious?"

"Are you guys fighting because of what I said? I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to," Grammaw pleads.

I look at Edward and his grandpa to see that they're trying to stifle their laughs. I send a death glare to them. That ought to shut them up.

I turn my head back to Grammaw, holding my phone mid-air. "You don't have to apologize, Mrs. Masen. It's okay."

"You don't even call me Grammaw anymore!" she whines. Shit. What the hell is wrong with this family?

I hug her again to show her my sincerity. "You didn't do anything wrong, Grammaw. It's okay."

I see her smirking at me smugly when we part. Again, people, WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THIS FAMILY? "Congratulations, Bella. Welcome to the family," she announces.

Uh, okay?

* * *

***exhales deeply* Damn. What a test. ;)**

**Have you ever had an experience like this?**


	17. Beautiful Monster

**Oh, shit! It must have been too long since I updated. Okay. Let's get on.**

**UNBETA'd. Again. :/ I'm also a beta, anyways, so I should check on my shit. *clucks tongue at self***

* * *

**BEAUTIFUL MONSTER**

_She's a monster, beautiful monster_

_Beautiful monster, but I don't mind_

**BPOV**

A phone call and a weird-as-shit conversation with Edward's grandmother, and we finally pulled up to an in-fucking-credibly _huge _mansion. I swear I'm standing in front of it for fifteen minutes already with my jaw dropped to the ground. I mean, shit, it's by far the biggest house I've ever been to since the Cullen house back in Forks.

Edward, who's been carrying our bags the whole time, chuckles at me. "Told you Grammaw doesn't bite."

"You motherfucker! You totally threw me out there! Does she have MPD or something?" I ask, seriously not joking. I know he'll understand the MPD part. He's a fuckin' Architecture student, for crying out loud! How that relates to Multiple Personality Disorder? I don't know.

"Baby, you know that's not true. And you're one of a kind. Come to think of it. Remember when she and Grampa visited Forks?" he tries to convince me.

"Um, I think I was in Phoenix that time," I mutter.

"Well, yeah, okay," he shrugs, "the whole span of her vacation, she only looked at Tanya once, and ignored her for the rest of it."

I can't help but laugh at _that. _You see, Tanya's my mortal enemy, I suppose we can say. Unfortunately, she also happens to be my cousin. Since birth, we two have been fighting about everything, if that can ever be possible. That bitch really likes to tug on my strings just like when she found out that I am Jacob's best friend _and _favourite girl cousin unlike her. So, yeah, when she learned that I'm Alice's best friend, she tried to hog her, too, therefore, she _tries _to hang out at the Cullen house as much as I do. And probably, she showed her ass that visit and attempted to impress Grammaw's somewhat pretentious taste.

"You went out with her, didn't you?" I accuse, ultimately ruining the moment.

He scratches his head like he doesn't know how to answer my question. It fucking stings. "Babe, it's not like that," he argues.

"Don't 'babe' me," I tell him coldly, walking towards the door. "I fucking hate you!"

* * *

**Enter Tanya? Eh. Let's give her a few more chapters to prepare for Bella's wrath.**


	18. Hate That I Love You

**HATE THAT I LOVE YOU**

_No, but you won't let me_

_You upset me, girl, and then you kiss my lips_

_All of a sudden I forget that I upset_

_Can't remember what you did_

_But I hate it_

_You know exactly what to do_

_So that I can't stay mad at you_

_For too long, that's wrong_

_But, I hate it_

_You know exactly how to touch_

_So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more_

_Said, I despise that I adore you_

_And I hate how much I love you, boy_

_I can't stand how much I need you_

_And I hate how much I love you, boy_

_But I just can't let you go_

_And I hate that I love you so_

**BPOV**

"I still hate you," I moan.

His hand ghosts up to my breasts and kisses my neck. "Come on, babe. I'm sorry."

Dammit. He's ambushed me inside the guest room and now he's using sex as bribe.

"Edward kiddo!" I hiss.

He lifts his head to look into my eyes and pouts. "Seriously, TinkerBella?"

"You did not just call me that!" How did he know that? Dad and Uncle Billy are the only ones who call me that.

He cockily smirks at me. "Oh, yes, I did. You forgot Jacob and I used to be playmates? Aw. Unca Biwwy's wittew 'TinkewBewwa'," he coos. Motherfuck.

I scoff and try to push him away from me. That only ended us up kissing each other. Nice. Anger sex. WAIT, WHAT? No! This is not supposed to happen! I'm mad at him, goddammit.

_That's why you call it 'anger sex', dumbass, _BitchBella spits.

Edward groans as his dick is almost inside my entrance. He pushes both my legs upward, making a space for him.

Of course, there's always, always, _always _gonna be a cockblocking moment, right? 'cause just as he is about to push into me, someone happens to knock on our door. "Edward? Bella? Dinner's ready," Grammaw interrupts.

He groans quietly. "We're not done yet," he warns, getting up the bed and putting his clothes on.

So much for anger sex.

* * *

**Ha! High five, Grammaw!**


	19. Can't Keep My Hands Off

**Soooooo... time for updates! Thanks for sticking with me and the story. Ü**

**And since I feel like I owe all of you a huge ass update. Tease yourselves with this! LOL That didn't come out right.**

* * *

**CAN'T KEEP MY HANDS OFF YOU**

_'Cause on the streets or under the covers_

_We're stuck like two pieces of Velcro_

_At the park, at the back of my car_

_It don't matter what I do_

_Whoa, I can't keep my hands off you_

**EPOV**

I groan. This is the bad part of visiting a place where you're able to stay for free because you have relatives there. Just by this, I've learned one important thing: Grandmothers are real efficient cockblockers. It's official. Even in such a big as shit house, someone – particularly the owner of the house, who happens to be your _grandmother _– can still interrupt sex with your hot girlfriend.

And, oh, yeah. Fuckin' Tanya. Fuckin' Tanya and her seduction techniques. Can't believe I almost gave up my 'innocence' to her skanky ass. Cue internal shudder. Let's not go deeper into that shit. Fuck, I hope I didn't see her that Thanksgiving. I just... blech.

It's true, though. That Grammaw ignored Tanya and only looked at her once. Can't stop her if she has a classy taste. What with being born in the '50s and shit. And she was heiress to a big company in Chicago, so you should expect she was trained to be prim and proper and stuff like that. I really don't know what the hell happened to Tanya and she became like that. She was cute when we were kids. I even had a crush on her once, but now...

"You okay, EJ?" Grampa asks, breaking me out of my internal drabble. I can feel the scowl on my face. Oh, Grampa also likes to call me 'EJ' 'cause he's Edward, Sr. and I'm Edward, so he says I follow after him. You get my drift? He's a lawyer, though, while _I'm_ gonna be the motherfuckin' king of architecture.

I nod, shoving the food back and forth in my plate with my fork.

"You don't like the food? I thought it's your favourite?" Grammaw presses on with a hint of sadness in her tone. I would've been devouring the food right now out of starvation if only you aren't such a cockblock.

I groan quietly, feeling the bulge in my pants growing again. I was about to put a spoonful of dinner when I felt a hand touch my thigh under the table cloth. I stop my head from turning to Bella's direction. Her hand's suddenly unzipping my fly and taking out my dick. I eat the spoonful.

Disguising my moan from the hottest hand job I've ever had as a compliment for the food, I moan, "Grammaw! Sooo goooood." Hell, I even shudder, not because of the hand job, but because what I said just didn't sound right. Internal facepalm.

I look at Bella, who is looking surprisingly acting nonchalant - and is very good at it - about what's really happening. She's there, eating the baked goods which I'm sure Grammaw specially made as part of her Bella test, while her other hand's thrusting back and forth my dick _soooo goooood..._

_Ungh, soooo clooooosseeeee..._ I prevent making a face so there will be no more questions._ Fuuuccckkkkk..._

"Do you know how to cook, Bella?" Grammaw interrogates.

"Mhmm... I also bake some times," she responds. She's gonna win my grandmother over, and Grammaw can't be able to give a shit about that.

"Really? That's good. What do you cook?" And they engage in a small conversation. Dudes, seriously. I'm about to fucking come here!

And there I come; Bella fists her hand at the tip of my dick. In front of my fucking _grandparents. _God, this girl is so badass. Fuck yeah...

Feeling like a huge boulder was removed from my shoulders, I eat vigorously. It isn't before I made a double-take on Bella when I realize that the hand she uses for holding the baked goods is _the _actual hand she used on my cock. I gape at her in amusement.

"What? It tastes delicious," she mutters defensively, even trying to lick the tip of her fingers. I don't know if she's talking about my cum or the goodies, or both; I really don't know. Do I even wanna know?

She kisses my cheek and grins cheekily like nothing ever happened. "I love you," I whimper. She gets flushed at _that!_

* * *

**Okay... questions... so did you like it? Was Edward's pissed mood towards Grammaw acceptable? Are they fucking crazy or what? xD**


	20. Boyfriend

**Here's another one!**

* * *

**BOYFRIEND**

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go_

_I can take you places you ain't never been before_

_Baby, take a chance or you'll never ever know_

_I got money on my hands that I'd really like to blow_

**BPOV**

Saturday morning, Edward decides to barge in my room – yeah, we aren't sleeping in the same room – and announces that we have an itinerary for this day. Where are we going? No idea.

So, here we are, ten in the morning, walking through the city, holiding hands. Cue internal girlish squeals. I feel like a giddy little girl. It's sooooo romantic. "I love everything Chicago," I declare. I do.

He laughs through his nose. "You do, huh? Even Grammaw?"

I look at him, amused. Er, I don't know about part. I guess so. "Yeah, sure." I shrug.

"You sure took time to answer that part," he teases, nodding to himself.

I stick my tongue out at him. Back to our topic.

Until now, I don't have a damn clue where we are heading to. But, fucking finally, people! A place where you can really walk, or even take a stroll. No need to mind an umbrella because it's too hot or because it rains at your place, like, the whole fuckin' year. Well, yeah, it's called the Windy City, but, seriously... it's not so windy here, ya know? It's just the right kind of climate. I can definitely say I can imagine myself living in this city. They say Chicago experiences thunderstorms most especially during this month, though... but to hell with it! To see is to believe, man.

"What the hell came to your 'rents mind and moved to Forks? It's perfect here!" I exclaim. What? Don't tell me Illinois doesn't approve of people praising their state. I mean, come on, everything is in this neighborhood already!

"I guess Carlisle wanted Esme only for himself." He scratches the back of his head with his free hand. "You know what's with _their _folks." Yep. Old money and shit.

I nod, considering. "Where are we going, Edward kiddo?"

I sneak a look at him to see his jaw clenched. "You see, _TinkerBella,_" he adds for emphasis, "I was actually going to answer your question only you have called me that, but you're so fucking badass, so I'm not telling anything _until_ we get there."

I huff and narrow my eyes at him. "So, you are finally admitting that I'm badass. More badass than you?"

"We're here!" he mutters, completely ignoring my question. Fucker.

"A tattoo parlor?" Ooooh! We're gonna get inked?

He shrugs with one shoulder and runs his hands through his hair. He's so adorable when he's nervous. "I want to get you a promise ring, or some shit like that."

Aw. I feel googly eyed or something. "But, why a tattoo parlor?"

* * *

**Whatda? Is Edward starting to be sappy with the promise ring and all that? And why a tattoo parlor? Man! Questions... questions...**


	21. MY LIFE WOULD SUCK WITHOUT YOU

**And because of your reviews, here I am updating again! I'm not sure if I'll post just one or two chapters, but... eh. TO HELL WITH IT!**

**What _are_ they going to do in the tattoo parlor?**

**P.S. Haven't gone to Chicago, but would flove to go there one day. xD *fingers crossed***

* * *

**MY LIFE WOULD SUCK WITHOUT YOU**

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah_

_Forever united here somehow, yeah_

_You got a piece of me_

_And honestly, my life would suck with you_

**BPOV**

"You called me 'Inkward' before," Edward reasons.

I arch my brows. "I doubt I called you that. Maybe you're saying 'Kinkward'."

He shakes his head incredulously and laughs. "Whatever. I just know that if I get a real ring, it's more than possible that you'll lose it, so, it's better to permanently put on you?" He seriously ends the statement as a question.

I scoff, and hit him on his shoulder. "You think I'd lose it?" I even pout a bit for good effect.

He looks at me with wide eyes. "That, that, that was not what, what I meant. I just thought that maybe it's better that we embed it on our skin, so that it'll be there... forever." He ends up looking flushed, doing his nervous mannerisms.

Shit. Who wouldn't kiss their boyfriend when they say 'sappy things' like that? You don't get to hear guys say that nowadays unless they are a more-than-a-hundred-year-old vampire. "Baby, I'd love to have that promise ring," I utter against his lips.

He smiles and kisses my nose. Swoooon... "Let's go inside."

The interior of the shop isn't what I expected to be the appearance when we come inside. I expected it to be so dark, and the artists are either emos or goths. Tsk tsk. So stereotypical of me.

"Yo, Alec," Edward greets a cute-looking guy with a look-a-like gun on his hand.

"Edward, dude! You're back." He man-shakes Edward, like, you know, how guys shake their hands. Wait, Edward's back?

I stare at Edward with a confused expression. "This is my Bella," he introduces. MY BELLA!

"Hi." I blush, giving him a small wave.

He grins at me. "Nice. You scored a keeper here, Eddie."

Edward surprisingly ignores the 'Eddie' part and smirks at him. "We need rings."

Alec arches his brows at us. "You getting hitched? I don't think the church approves of tattoo wedding rings."

Edward rolls his eyes. "Just promise rings."

"Oh. Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's get started already!"


	22. Lovebug

**Allo! FUCKING FINALLY I'VE UPDATED! I HOPE THERE ARE STILL WHO'D LOVE TO CONTINUE THIS WITH ME :) **

* * *

**LOVE BUG**

_Hopeless, head over heels in the moment_

_I never thought that I'd get hit_

_By this love bug again_

**EPOV**

"Eddiekins, can I request something?" Bella asks, looking at me through her lashes and rubbing my thighs. It's both turning me on and making me feel like a fucking _paedophile_!

"_Eddiekins?" _I repeat, making it sure I heard that name loud and clear and that she's not going anywhere farther with that name. But, that's the thing with Bella. She makes you think that annoying is fucking adorable.

"_Eddiekins," _she starts again. I narrow my eyes at her. "Can we have another tattoo aside from the rings?" She grins at me widely like a little kid.

"Yeah, sure, of course," I laugh. "Alec's my cousin, by the way."

"Oh, yeah," he mutters sarcastically. Fuckin' crazy. "Way to introduce me to my cousin-in-law, man."

"Cousin-in-law, huh?" Bella muses.

"What? I like you. Welcome to the family, Bellie."

I roll my eyes when he hugs her. I bet he just did that to feel her tits. I narrow my eyes at him.

* * *

**They're the same kind lol**


	23. Can't Stand It

**CAN'T STAND IT**

_You, you got me where you want you want me_

_'Cause I'll do everything to please you_

_Just to make it through another year_

**EPOV**

He puts his hands up in surrender. "_Eddie and Bellie, laying on the bed, F-U-C-K-I-N-G," _he sings.

It cracked me up badly. My eyes sting because of the tears and I'm literally laughing my fucking ass off. "Fuck off, Alec."

"What's the request, babe, before we've been so royally interrupted?" I look at her excited eyes.

"Okay, okay. I've been reading this book about a girl who's in love with a vampire," she gushes. Oh, god. I can already feel where this is gonna be heading. "The thing is, he's a Byronic character, I-"

"The fuck's a 'Byronic character'?" I interrupt.

She sighs heavily. "That _means _he's a character whom you love because of his imperfection. Like, he's a vampire, but you still love him because of his humanity and brooding nature. He's kinda like you, you know. Brooding, but sweet, and smart..."

I hear Alec snickering at me. I sigh. "Okay, Swan. I get it. Now what do you want?"

"I want us to tattoo something related to the story."

"_Us_?" Why am I included? Oh, yeah. 'cause I'm like the motherfucking 'Byronic' something something character.

She looks at me with puppy dog eyes. I groan internally.

I secretly give her the pants in this relationship.

* * *

**WHO THINKS THIS CHAPTER'S SO SWEET? **


	24. HeroHeroine

**UPDATES AGAIN! I must warn you on this chapter, though, because some of you might think this is so impossible, but... well... my only excuse is their young age and they're different. :D **

* * *

**HERO/HEROINE**

_I feel like a hero and you're my heroine_

_Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

**BPOV**

Alas, all good things come to an end. We stayed for a few more weeks in Chicago after having our tattoos. Since then, Edward and I both have tattoo rings on both our left ring fingers. It's thin and done in black silver ink. It has a celtic design with words 'lion'- for Edward- and 'lamb' – for me- written on the side. I also have a small tattoo of an infinity symbol through a heart on my wrist. Alec also inked my left wrist with words, '_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger'_ and my right arm with '_I can't imagine how awful that must feel. Being normal? Ugh' _scribbled in small letters. I also got inked on my right ribcage with '_So scared of getting older, I'm only good at being young' _like E_. _Edward, on the other hand, apart from the old tattoo on both his wrists written, '_No blood, no foul',_ he let me make him have another tattoo. He now has another one on his arms '_What if I'm not a superhero? What if I'm the bad guy?' _also written in small letters. FYI, he's the one who'd thought of that and not me. And our matching tattoos.

Of course, our whole vacation ends up with a bang when Edward's grandparents and Alec dropped us of at Chicago O'Hare.

_"Don't forget call me, coz," Alec reminds._

_Edward snorts. "So fuckin' melodramatic."_

_"Not you, Dickward," Alec sneers and turns to me to hand a sorta heavy box. "Okay, Bellie?" he winks. "Promise?"_

_I chuckle. "Promise."_

_We all say our goodbyes to each other and promises of coming back._

_Just as we're a few feet away, Alec shouts, "Say hi to Twin A for me!"_

I laugh at the memory. We just got off the plane half an hour ago before dinner. The gang decided to eat together at the guys' apartment. I must admit, I kinda missed Bachelorward.

"Whatcha laughin' about, Swan?" Edward asks, towelling off his just-showered body. He came right in time 'cause the speakers inside the apartment is booming Justin Timberlake's 'Sexy Back'.

I laugh harder. "Nice timing, Edward kiddo."

He rolls his eyes. His body's a sight to behold, by the way. I boldly gawk at it every chance I get.

_Brown eyes._

_Voi non sapete molto di più sono caduta nell'amore con voi ogni giorno, bellissima._

_I've decided that as long as I'm going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly._

_Hadn't you noticed? I'm breaking ALL the rules now._

_I may not be human, but I am a man._

_You number was up the first time I met you._

_And yes, you are EXACTLY my brand of heroin._

_I would've wanted you for eternity, even when the word didn't have quite the same connotations._

_And so the lion fell in love with lamb?_

I gasp as I see the tattoo encoded below his left collarbone. My tears soon follow and I cover my mouth.

Edward sees me and kisses the top of my head. "I love you."

* * *

**Sadly, I don't have their pictures but I'll see if I can get one.**

**Why do you think the tat made Bella cry?**


	25. Raise Your Glass

**RAISE YOUR GLASS**

_So, raise your glass if you are wrong in all the right ways_

_All my underdogs, we will never be, never be_

_Anything but loud and nitty gritty_

_Dirty little freaks_

**BPOV**

"Damn, baby. You're _so _parading your fucking tats on my face," Rose huffs, dropping her fork to the plate.

I roll my eyes but smile cheekily at her. "It's not really that much. I mean, they're just simple designs..." with deep meanings. I stretch my arms to inspect my tattoos, effectively showing them to our bunch.

"You really have to wear a bikini top?" Jasper deadpans, obviously eyeing my bikini top and daisy duke's, not to mention my tits. UGH! BOYS!

"Bitch, we were planning to a get a tattoo together! Now I can't go anymore 'cause you already had yours," Rose grouses and crosses her arms in indignation. I know what this bitch is doing. She's using me to make Emmett volunteer to go with her. So far, she's getting successful with it. Too bad I have to dampen it.

"Um," Emmett mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck. "I can g-"

"Rose, don't worry. I have good news," I interrupt. Her expression turns wary. I run back to Edward's bedroom to get Alec's gift. "I have a tattoo gun!" I squeal, holding the gun in front of them.

The guys' eyes widen. Alice squeals in glee. Rose, unfortunately, looks sour. "You took Alec's gun?" Edward accuses.

"No, asshole. This is the content of the box he gave me," I explain and roll my eyes.

"Ooooh! Twin A gave you that? Did he teach you how to use it?" Alice grills.

I nod. "Yep, but he didn't really teach me how to use it. What are the manuals for, right?"

"Word."

"So, Rose, you wanna get inked?" I check Rose whose plan is foiled. Alice snickers 'cause she knows what I did. The boys are oblivious as the Statue of Liberty, though.

I look pointedly at her, signalling her that she should go with it. "Yeah, sure," she shrugs.

"I'll have to touch you, though. Alice, you want, too?" Nonchalance is my middle name.

She smiles. I can already hear the gears turning in her head. "Tonight, maybe? After us three take a shower?" She wiggles her brows at the two of us.

Rose grins, finally on board with the plan. "Dude, oh, my god, we'll see each other's bodies!" She then turns her head to my direction. "Shit. Bella naked, and then now with tattoos? Fuck, Alice. Restrain me before I get it on with Bella."

"What? Restrain you? Before you get it on with Bella? Fuck no! Let's just have a girl threesome, then!"

"What?" the three boys exclaim. "Oh, hell no!"

"We six are all gonna stay here, so, whatever you girls will do, you'll fucking do it _here!" _Emmett grits out.

The three of us look at each other before we chorus in agreement. "Okay."

* * *

**Sounds like troubles a-comin' our way.**


	26. Kiss Me

**KISS ME**

_Settle down with me_

_I'll be your safety_

_You'll be my lady_

**BPOV**

After dinner, we all went to the living room to watch _Tropic Thunder, _popcorns, chips and and beers ready. I already have the Nutella I bought at a store inside the airport.

Edward eventually blocks the screen as the movie starts, making Emmett and Rose whine in annoyance. "You should've done whateverthefuck you want before we started the fucking movie!"

Edward hits the pause on the DVD player manually and takes a deep breath. We all look at him expectantly. This _thing _about to go on, I bet this is massive. Like the-nuclear-bomb-in-Japan-during-the-WW II explosive. He doesn't _do _deep breaths and nervous fidgets, except for big, important things. Even I am already breathing heavily. "I wanna get this out of the way, that's why I decided to tell it now." He gulps. "Bella?" he calls me. I look at him, my eyebrows arched. He suddenly goes down on one knee in front of me. The tension gets heavier. One of the guys whistled. Edward brings out a small box. My breathing hitches. "Will you move in with me?" he asks, looking at me through his lashes and opening the box with a key inside it.

I glare at him. "Edward kiddo, you fucker," I hiss, showing him my fist.

He arches his brow. "What? I already gave you a ring. Now, moving in will just complete the piece."


End file.
